My good friend, Mary Jane
by AkioKuro
Summary: Deidara goes to the comfort of an old friend, Mary Jane pondering about the decision of ending his friendship with Sasori? What can he do about the feelings of love for the boy? Did he make the right choice? Rated M for drug usage and SasoDei yaoi. Sorry, so smut scene (yet). First fanfiction


**My good friend, Mary Jane**

_Akio: Um, hello people! This is my first fanfiction _**ever**_ so please review and tell me what you think. You can flame if you want, I honestly couldn't give a shit, but I really appreciate it if you leave constructive criticism! ^.^_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. They are Masashi Kishimoto's and I am obviously not him. If I were then it would be rated 18+ because of all the smut scenes and the Akatsuki would rule over the world.

Warnings: Drug usage and yaoi. Don't like, don't read. Got it?

* * *

His thought floated away as he inhaled the sweet smoke. It seemed as if all of his troubles disappeared and all that remained was happiness. There was no yelling and screaming in his house. No troubles at the hell he called high school. And no thoughts of a certain someone who made his heart beat so fast that he could go into cardiac arrest. His eyes fluttered shut as he exhaled. He passed the pipe to his good friend Hidan, who took it gladly. He sank into the cushions of the sofa and watched as smoke danced in the air before it faded away.

It seemed like only a few seconds had passed before the bong was pushed into his hands once more. A smile crept upon his face as he gently placed his pink lips on it. With a flick of a lighter and a deep breath, he was once more in utopia. The cycle repeated until there was nothing left in the bowl but ashes.

His eyes wandered across the room towards the mirror. In it, a skinny teenage boy of 17 years of age stared back at him. Dilated azure eyes, long golden hair that covered his damaged left eye, and tan, sun-kissed skin. The boy's name was Deidara. Last name Iwa. Many found him attractive, male and female alike. But none of them interested him. He only wanted the attention of one man, and one man only.

And that man was Sasori Akasuna. 18 years old, blood red hair, brown eyes that had a tint of red, pale skin, and a voice that would make anyone melt. This included our dear Deidara. He first laid eyes on the man when he was 15. And his breathed caught in his throat when their eyes met. The blond quickly averted his eyes and headed on to class. When he was seated he noticed that his heart was still pounding.

This was the beginning of a fiery passion. Every time they crossed paths they would look into each others eyes just for a moment and then look away. It wasn't until a year passed that they first spoke to each other. He was having a conversation with Hidan what the redhead tapped his shoulder. When Deidara turned around his heart sped up and he forgot how to breath. "I'm Sasori Akasuna," said the man with a slight smirk on his plump lips. "Yours is Deidara right?"

Once the boy came to his senses he replied with a nod, "Yeah, it is, un." He flinched when he said his speech habit, thinking that it might annoy the other, but was surprised when Sasori didn't complain about it. They soon started a conversation and Hidan, being the third wheel, walked off to find his miser boyfriend. This was a budding of a new friendship.

They agreed to meet up after school to hang out and went their separate ways toward their class. The went to a convenience store to buy some rice balls and green tea. Then went to the park and chatted with each other most of the afternoon. They both shared a bowl (courtesy of Sasori), and Deidara discovered that the two had a lot in common. They both have lost their parents, being taken care of by an annoying relative (he was being taken care of by his aunt Tsunade while Sasori had his Grandmother Chiyo), enjoyed the wonders of a certain plant, had a burning passion for art, and their love of strawberry ice cream.

When they noticed that the sun was setting, they hurried home so that they wouldn't be nagged at by their guardians. But not before exchanging cell phone numbers. They soon become close friends and were always seen with one another. A year later and they were still together. But as their friendship continued, Deidara began to realize a very crucial fact.

He was head-over-heels in love with him.

He would blush when ever the redhead smiled at him. His heart would skip a beat whenever Sasori threw his arm around his shoulders in a brotherly way. And there would be a sharp pain in his chest whenever a girl would flirt with him. So he decided to to distance himself for his best friend. He would make excuses whenever he was invited over to hang out, avoided hallways were he knew the redhead would be, and stopped calling and responding texts from him. Soon Sasori stopped reaching out to him. They grew distant from each other and each went their separate ways.

But was it the right chose to make?

Deidara missed their talks and the good times they had as they shared a bowl. He missed the boy's rich laughter and rare, but amazing smile. He even missed the pointless arguments they had of their oh-so precious views of art. The blond often had the urge to walk up the the older boy and talk to him as he used to. But he knew he couldn't do that. Sasori would most likely ignore him or tell him off. After all, Deidara was the one who cut off their friendship.

Soon the 17 year old became more distant and isolated himself from his other friends. He found it odd that he had changed because one boy. The only way his friends were able to get him out of his house was the promise of a good high. This brings us back to the present scenario. Right now he was on Hidan's sofa with his soul off up in cloud nine. He watched idly as the smoke made patterns as it danced threw the air.

The blond's eyes closed as he decided to take a nap. The last thought he had before sleep took him in her clutches was, _I want to fix this._

* * *

_So what do you guys think? Should I add another chapter of them making up? Should I add a smutty boyxboy sex scene? Yes? No? Don't give a flying shit? Tell me, please~_


End file.
